Suminaxe
Suminaxe is an evil Toa of fire who serves Makuta. He's the most involved of AuRon the champion's characters, as he was witness to the Rahkshi attack in Le-Wahi, and their defeat. Biography: Pre-BZPRPG Before BZPRPGIII, Originally a Ta-Matoran from Ta-Koro, he claims to have witnessed Makuta's Rahi utterly decimating his foes. From then on, he was loyal to the Makuta, out of respect, and fear. After some time wandering about the island trying to find other servants of Makuta, he eventually became a Toa, the exact details were unknown, but he was somewhere in the Kumu islets when he became a Toa. Afterwards, he stayed on the islands, believing them to be blessed by Makuta. He slowly built up a small crime organization and became known to prey on unsuspecting Matoran during night (many often believe that mutated Brakas are on the island, taking unsuspecting travelers and eating their brains, it's become a popular rumor), and is currently trying to extend his reach of power to the tip of Le-Wahi. The Rahkshi Attack Suminaxe planned to excavate the ruins beneath the Kumu Islets, however, the news of Rahkshi in Le-Wahi disrupted his plans, as he took almost all of his minions with him to find and assist the Rahkshi. During the trek through Le-Wahi, his minions were killed by Rahi, and his map was lost. He saw the Leader of the ILS chase after a Toa of ice, and planned to ambush him, but lost their tracks and wandered off. He later came to the pit where Henaui killed Kapura, and engaged in battle with the Skakdi, Rhow, oblivious to the Rahkshi. However, their battle was disrupted when a full-blown battle erupted between the Toa and Rahkshi. Suminaxe watched the battle between the two groups, stunned by the appearance of the Son's of Makuta, however, his amazement turned to sorrow and anger as he saw the Rahkshi fall to the Hau Karda and the Other beings present for the battle. He later followed Skyra, Onuzek and the others to Ta-Wahi, where he made camp in the Charred Forest. The Charred Forest In the forest, he waited for another sight of the Rahkshi's killers, and planned to kill the Toa as they ventured out of Ta-Koro. Eventually, he killed a small squad of Ta-Koro scouts who were in the charred forest. Tarotrix and a Guard Recruit found the bodies, and sent a squad for clean-up. Suminaxe killed the clean-up squad and encountered Lezold and Kyju, who called himself "Xuji" to protect the Arkanid's real name. Xuji then proposed working together, and challenged Lezold and Suminaxe to try to touch him to show their might. Suminaxe charged as soon as he was done speaking, and was thrown back by the Arkanid. He then used his elemental power to try and bring Lezold into the fight, and began to absorb the warm air to charge up a elemental blast. As he was about to attack the Arkanid, a caravan pulled up, and the driver attacked the Arkanid. Believing that the caravan had more foes in it, he quickly let loose his elemental blast at the caravan, and rushed up from behind Xuji and tapped him on the back while continuing forward to search for possible foes/victims. Appearances and Tools: Suminaxe is a regular toa of fire, however, his armor is also partially black in some areas in contrast to his red armor. He wears a Great Mask of shielding, and weilds twin protosteel claws. Abilities and Traits: Suminaxe is patient, and always has a backup plan. He perfer to use words apposed to weapons, but he's no slouch in combat. He is absolutely loyal to the Makuta and his goals. He is always ready to begin sowing mindless destruction and fear to achieve his goals. No method is too extreme, no path is too dangerous, he fears none but his master, and he will do everything in his power to help the Makuta gain ultimate power. Relationships: Friends and allies: *Lezold (Distrusts) *Kyju Xo'Rexin "Xuji" (Distrusts) *Other Servants of Makuta Enemies: *Ta-Koro Guard *Skyra (does not know by name) *Onuzek (does not know by name) *Lazerbeak (does not know by name) *Joran (does not know by name) *Krayzikk (does not know by name) *Rhow (does not know by name) Quotes: *"My name is Suminaxe, and an alliance would be most... Profitable." -Suminaxe introducing himself to Kyju and Lezold. *"I plan to put a dent in the Ta-Koro Guard. The more they send out here, they less defenses they have in the future. Also, once they stop sending guards in here, they either know something is about to happen, or have gotten smarter. In that case, we'll be able to attack and destroy them easily." -Suminaxe explaining his plan to Lezold. Trivia: *Suminaxe is the most involved of all of AuRon the champion's characters in the staff plot. *He knows none of his enemies by name. *He is one of the most dedicated of Makuta's servants, despite never being in contact with the Makuta before. *He has a passionate hatred against those who have killed the Rahkshi, and knows what they look like. *He is to be involved in a group called the Fearless Nine, however, the exact details are unknown. *Suminaxe exists in the Prime reality, and a side dimension where he serves another being. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Dark Toa Category:Ta-Toa